This invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a wheel mounted exercise device providing for proper use of the arms during a walking exercise.
Physical fitness has great importance for the human race, whether for a caveman, as a matter of life and death; and for today, as a contribution to the basic well-being of a person. The physically fit person can endure stress more efficiently and feel better while so doing. Physical fitness is also related to mental conditioning. For example, a chess player strives to be in good physical condition, as a necessity before. engaging in serious competition.
Walking is an outstanding exercise. If proper use of the arms can be provided during the course of walking greater advantages can be obtained with the period of walking. However, the stroke or swinging of the arms, during the walking, sometimes is not used to the greatest advantage in providing the most effective exercise. Furthermore, the stroking of the arms in a proper fashion may interfere with the rehabilitative nature of walking in the event of recovery from an injury or other appropriate action.
It is well known to use a stick or cane to aid walking. The conventional walking stick has a handle grip for the user to grip. By holding on to the handle, the user may lift the walking stick body and move it forward. As the stick rests on the ground, the walker may move the feet to the appropriate point. Thus, a person uses the stick to walk as a supporting tool for walking by repeatedly lifting and putting the stick down. Such lifting and putting the stick down can be strenuous.
What is needed is a wheeled walking support stick that permits the arm movement of the user to provide the proper motion and achieve the desired results, including, but not limited to, promoting a proper walking with a proper arm swing. Accordingly, it is desired to modify the wheeled walking to achieve these goals.
There are also more standard reasons to be in good physical condition. A person in good physical condition feels better and looks better than a person who is not in good condition.
Now there are studies which have determined that certain groups of muscles will develop in certain ways. With such interest in physical fitness is a corresponding interest in developing devices to assist in attaining the appropriate degree of physical fitness. These devices have an application in the science of kinesiology.
From the studies in kinesiology, it is known that to best train, tone or otherwise improve a group of muscles, a variable resistance is best applied over the full range of muscle function. This variable resistance is applied so that the most resistance is achieved at the high leverage points of the muscle. Such a variable resistance is clearly an especially critical training improvement for professional athletes and others who depend on physical skill for their livelihood. Also, such action is extremely useful for anyone undergoing physical therapy or related treatments.
The only accurate way to overcome the problems with regard to measurement at this time is to have a plurality of devices and a complicated connection mechanism to get to the desired readouts. Such complications add to price and detract from the capability of the device being readily accessible for exercise. Also, as the complexity of the device increase, the cost increases and the manufacturing skill required increases.
Also, critical is the hand position on the device. If the hand position is proper, the stroking of the arm is more likely to remain in a proper position. Without a proper hand position, it is quite possible to deviate from the required positioning in order to achieve the proper exercise. With one walking device for each hand, greater advantages of exercise are obtained.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device with a braking mechanism to insure proper arm motion during walking.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device to assist with physical therapy.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device to assist with muscle development.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device to cooperate with principles of kinesiology.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device as a walking device.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device to avoid lifting of the device.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device promoting proper arm motion.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device for use by a professional athlete.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device as a walking support.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel mounted exercise device with a handle requiring a proper hand position.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a wheel mounted exercise device, with a brake cooperating with the wheel at one end of a tube, and a hand grip at the other of the tube providing a hand position for proper exercise.